Antics of Adulation
by Foxkilth
Summary: Hiding her mutation from both herself and the rest of the world wasn't easy and ending up in a school for other mutants leaves Kitty trying to find the silver lining in it all. Will a certain blue elf be able to help her with that?
1. A New Start

A/N: This is the first fic I've written in a LONG while, so I'm saying sorry now if it starts off a bit rough as I get back into the swing of things. Please bear with me, thanks.

* * *

><p><span>A New Start<span>

_'One more class till I'm free for the weekend.'_ thought Katherine as she gathered up her text books slowly. _'Why must I take gym anyway?'_ the poor girl wondered, leaving the class to head towards her locker.

Placing her books on the top shelf of her full sized locker, Katherine sighted and rested her forehead on the cool metal of the lockers door.

**"Aww. Look at the little cat's pity party."** whispered a preppy female with shoulder length pastel brown hair to another blond preppy girl.

**"You know,"** the blond said, **"I do believe PE is the only class she isn't acing. Don't you think we should help her out?"** giggling the two girls casually started toward Katherine and her locker, still open.

With a quick hip bump and a push on her upper arm, the two girls slammed their target into her locker. **"World closing in on ya Kitty?"** they sneered as they spun the dial on the locker to keep her inside, both of them laughed loudly leaving poor Katherine trapped.

**"H-Hey! Riley, let me out!"** banging her tiny fists against the locker, Katherine sighed yet again._ 'This is what I get for being caught up in my own head that I didn't Riley and Amy sneak up on me.'_ Rattling the door yet again Kitty, as she'd preferred to be called, growled slightly. **"Grrayah!"**

With one last try, the small brunette slumped in defeat, only to pass right on through the cold metal. **"Ah!"** the shocked high school student yelped as she phased out into the hallway and onto the floor right as the tardy bell rang. **"Freaky."** She muttered as she gazed down at her hands. _'This is so not my day.'_

Picking herself up, Kitty quickly dusted off while running down the hall. So busy hurrying off to the changing room, Kitty completely missed the greasy looking male standing by the bathroom holding a can of spray paint. Keeping his eyes on the fleeing female, the dark hared boy felt a devilish smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. With that little mutant playing on his team, getting the midterms would be a piece of cake.

_'You can run,'_ He thought, his brown eyes never leaving Katherine's retreating form, _'but you can't hide. 'Cuse I'm gonna rock your world.'_ Now all he had to figure out was how to get her to notice him and talk long enough to convince herself that working with a punk like himself was a good idea. Shouldn't be too hard, he was probably the only guy at North Brook who saw the true beauty of what she just did, because he was just like her.

* * *

><p>Now, I don't want to be one of those authors who begs for reviews, but a bit of feedback would be nice to know how I'm doing. Heck, I'll even take a few flames. 'Cuse like me or hate me, you're still thinking about me.<p> 


	2. New Mutations

A/N: I hadn't planned on updating another chapter this week Seeing as I only had these two chapters written. But seeing as its new year's eve and I'm giving myself a week for the third one… enjoy?

* * *

><p><span>New Mutations<span>

**"You're late Pryde."** my gym teacher said without looking up from her clipboard.

**"Sorry Ma'am, I was, like, having trouble with my locker."** I growled, pointy looking toward where Reilly was standing.

**"Since you're late, you get to go first. Pryde, long jump."** The coach said clearly not caring why I was late. Heck, when I didn't show up on time was a good thing for her, seeing as how I had absolutely no athletic powers at all and ended up making her look bad before the other gym teachers.

_'Oh great.'_ I thought running my fingers through my brown, no other color for it but brown, hair. I got set at the starting end of the sand pit. Tapping the toe of the trainer on my right foot both for a better fit and to delay the start whistle.

When the teacher gave the signal, I started down the lane. Reaching the jump point all too quick, it was just my luck that I tripped over my own two feet and ended up face first in the gritty sand. _'Why can't this day just end?'_ I wined to myself as I beat my fists in the sand and made sounds of frustration.

**"Meow. Kitty cat's got a temper."** I heard Amy joke causing Riley to laugh at my behalf, not like it was a new thing though.

**"This is how a real athlete does it."** Reilly taunted as she took her start. She hadn't even taken the time to remove her overly large golden earnings before coming out side, 'real athlete' my foot.

At the tone, Reilly took off down the lane, and while I hated to admit it even to myself, she looked good. Watching her form as she leaped I wished I had even half her grace. I guess being captain of the cheer squad wasn't just for show.

Feeling the ground tremble suddenly I watched as a ridge of dirt snaked it's way from behind me to cross right where Reilly was landing. It completely threw her aim and caused her to also take a face plant. Giggling slightly I watched a sputtering Reilly spit sand out of her mouth.

Looking behind me for no real reason I traced the small path of destroyed ground to see a lanky male leaning against the building, the ridge stopped just a bit before him. Raising one nail bitten hand, he waved at me before crossing his arms once again. Jerking his head once to the side as if calling me over, the kid smirked and disappeared around the corner.

_'Did he really think that would work?'_ I wondered looking once again at the line of rocky soil._ 'Then again…'_ my thoughts drifted off. The rest of the class was gathered around a still spitting Reilly so no one would notice if I just slipped out. Besides I could always claim to be going to the restroom.

Turning away from the clump of classmates, I promptly ran into a tall red headed female. Looking startled, the red head gasped slightly as I pushed off her and continued away from my class. I was too unsettled from all the weird thing that were happening to follow that one boy, but I needed time alone that didn't include being stuck in my locker.


	3. A New Enemy?

A/N: I believe the exchange between Kitty and Jean happened in a different order in the show, sorry guys. When I use a premade story line I try keeping it close to the original. Also there's a bit a Jean bashing, but I'll try keeping it short.

A New Enemy?

Opening the stage's side door, I snuck a quick peek at what the theater kids were setting up, glad no one was around. The stage was set for some play or another with the main set looking like some dining room.

Glancing up toward the cat walks, one of my old favorite places to study, I shuddered at the thought. If I fell through the metal of the cat walks like I did with my locker, it wouldn't be a pretty site.

As long as I was out of the tech's way none of them minded if I studied up there while the kids on stage practiced. I even managed to help out a few times when they fell short on staff. Sighing, I turned to look at the set once more only to clip the table in the center of the 'room' with my hip. How was I so clumsy?

Watching the bowl of fruit, acting as a centerpiece, fall, I reached out to catch it before it hit the stage's floor. Just as I felt my fingers connect with its wooden surface, it passed right through my hand and clattered against the floor.

Pulling my hand back quickly, I slowly reached once more toward the fallen bowl. Kneeling down, I tapped the object a few times, making sure I connected each time. If I'd gone up to the walk ways like I first wanted, there would be one less student going to North Brook High. Shuddering once again I jumped suddenly as the red head I ran into as I left gym walked up on stage, her flip flops moving forward with purpose.

**"Like who are you?" **I asked taking a strange clay mask from off the wall, **"You, like, a friend of Ra-Ra-Riley?"** covering my face with the mask I turned away from the new comer.

**"No, I'm not a friend of Riley, my name's Jean Gray and we should talk." **She said in a voice that I bet she thought was friendly when in fact it set my nerves on edge, like nails on a chalk board.

**"You look like you'd be her friend." **I muttered into the mask.

Sighing, the new girl continued to talk even though I was clearly giving body signals that I didn't want to listen. **"Look Kitty, I want to show you something. Do you trust me?"** she asked.

Turning my head towards Jean, I watched as she raised one hand toward me fingers splayed out. Feeling the mask in my hands tremble slightly, I let go only to watch as the mask floated back to its space on the wall. Talking quickly so not to lose my interest, Jean started selling me some crap or another. **"You see Kitty, I'm just like you. One day I woke up and I had these powers, these gifts if you will."** Jean tried to explain.

**"I don't have gifs,"** I said not looking at Jean **"only a curse."**

**"It's not a curse, Kitty. It's a wonderful gift. A gift that can be used to help others."**

** "I-I don't believe you."** I said backing up slowly. Gifts? This girl was crazy.

With a small wince, Jean avoided my gaze. **"No. You do believe me. I know because of my other gift. I can read your mind."**

Truly scared now, I backed up till I hit the stage door. **"Like stay outta my head!"** I hollered bolting from the once wonderful stage. Not really knowing where to go next I just ran from the stage and away from the freaky red head inside.

Finding myself outside my locker I quickly grabbed my stuff, glad I took the time to change back into my street clothing before heading toward the stage. Now I could just grab my stuff and go home. Perhaps this day was just one really bad dream. Seeing a dirty piece of paper flutter to the ground, I bent to pick it up.

Reading the note quickly I glanced about the hall quickly, I bundled the note into a ball, grabbed my bag and tossed the paper into the trash while I walked towards the office just as the note told me to do.

The person on the other side of the note seemed to know what I was going through, perhaps they could help out. I hoped I wasn't making a wrong choice.


	4. A New Friend?

A/N: Blanc Expression  
>Thanks for the review and while I do know so far I'd only copied the second episode, I do have a plan. I'll try speeding That section up a bit ^.^<p>

A New Friend?

_'I can't believe I trusted him.' _ Kitty though as she lay on her new bed seething. _'Stupid Lance, why did I think __he__ could help?_' she asked herself yet again.

Sighing, the young mutant looked around her dark room, bland of life. Her few bags were still unpacked and laying where the cute teleporter dropped them off for her. Trying to fall asleep, Kitty reflected back to what happened just a few hours ago to when Lance was trying to cheat the midterm. He'd used Kitty to phase the door to unlock if for him and be look out while he printed the answers.

Foolishly, at the time, Kitty didn't know what was going on really. It wasn't until he tried to change her grades that Kitty caught on. Luckily Jean had followed her and was there to help out. When Kitty tried getting away from Lance after a change of heart, he made the whole building collapse on top of them all.

If Kitty hadn't already been trying to leave, that act would've done it. There was no reason to fell a building just because things weren't going your way. _'Which kinda stunk,' _Kitty paused, '_with a little bar of soap and a small trim that Lance guy wouldn't be half bad looking.'_

Once getting home, the two females found Kitty's parents talking to an old guy sitting in a wheel chair. He explained that him name was Charles Xavier and that he ran a school for gifted youngsters. Professor Xavier never said the word '_mutant'_, which is what Jean explained was what they were, but that was the feeling I read off him. Making my parents believe he was offering a scholarship to a prep school wasn't hard with my grades.

Heading back downstairs less than an hour later, I was all packed and ready to go. Loading into a waiting black car, I watched out the back window as my childhood home faded behind me along with the only life I'd ever known

Rolling over on my bed again, I recalled my first sight of the mansion. It was HUGH! Large swimming pool, three tennis courts, full sized basketball court, plenty of wooded areas, and at least two park sized well-kept gardens. _'And to think I haven't even really seen the inside yet. I've been in the entrance hall and the path to my room. I can't wait to see the rest of this place.'_

As the car pulled to a stop there was a quiet 'BAMPH' sound from outside. Standing inside a small cloud of smoke, a good looking boy was grinning madly. **"Zis the new student Professor?" **he asked to the elder man as I stepped away from the vehicle's open back door.

Laughing slightly the Professor admitted I was indeed the new student and if the boy didn't mind, he could take my bags up to my new room.

With another smile, he took the bags from my hands, being careful not to touch skin. Teleporting again he disappeared taking my baggage along with him and leaving only the stink of brimstone behind.

Flapping my hands in front of my face, Jean laughed and commented that'd I get used to the smell. Walking me to my room Jean wished me a good night and promised someone would be by in the morning to get me for breakfast.

Settling into my blankets I deeply inhaled the scents of my old home _'I hope it's that teleporter that comes in the morning.'_ Finally drifting off with a happy sigh, a smile played across my lips as I fell into the warm embrace of sleep.


	5. A New Day

A New Day

A loud 'Bamf' woke me up the next morning. **"AH!"**I yelled both from the sudden teleportation and from falling threw my bed. _'I must have been in shock yesterday if this guy's poofing up didn't startle me.' _ I thought as I hit my now solid back on the floor boards.

**"I'm sorry Katzren,"** A worried accented voice said **"I didn't mean to startle you."**

Worming my way from under the bed I explained how sneaking up on a girl who could fall through the ground when scared wasn't always a good thing. Feeling the bed springs collect the weight of the other mutant as he settled on my bed I froze to make sure he didn't accidently squish me. Reaching under the bed, I grasped onto his wrists and with a slight tug on his part, I was free.

**"Like, thanks."** I said straighten out my clothing and picking off a few dust bunnies.

Resting his elbows upon his draw up knees, the visitor gave my crumpled sleep clothing a once over while I blushed slightly and gave him a pointed look. **"Do you, like, mind getting off my bed, so I can make it?"** I had to ask.** "And next time keep your shoes off the bedspread."** I added as he flipped backward quickly with a fluid movement.

Fixing up the now messy sheets, the boy on the other side of the bed spoke up once again. **"Kurt Wagner."** He said simply as I gathered up a change of clothing from my luggage.

Turning away from the closet door where I was about to step into, I looked at the dark blue haired by. **"Kitty Pryde, not Katherine."** Closing the door with a smile I quickly got out of my baggy shirt and shorts and into my favorite denim capris and white camisole.

**"Like, you my tour guide?"** I asked as I put on my blush pink sweater and walked out of the closet.

Jamming my feet into a pair of sandals I waited as Kurt stood from his crouched spot. Standing his full height he was barley taller than my own 63 inches. Giving a slight bow, Kurt extended his arm in my direction.

Despite the nice weather, Kurt was wearing a shirt that completely covered his arms. Course; then again I was the one in a sweater. Grabbing ahold of his arm, I figured Kurt would start leading me toward the door, but with a wicked smile and a **"Hold on."** I felt my body being squeezed through a tight tube, muck like a straw, before suddenly getting slammed back into my own body.

"What the heck?" Collapsing into an offered chair, Kurt laughed while heaping food already laid out onto plates.

Placing one of them before me, Kurt looked worriedly into my aqua eyes, his own gray ones not blinking. **"It's quicker, but I guess I should've given you more warning huh?"**

Catching my breath, I glanced at the plate Kurt had been kind enough to fix for me. _'ICK'_ I though, trying not to grimace. I hadn't told Kurt I was vegetarian so of course it was piled high with bacon and eggs.

Grabbing the toast off the plate, I pushed the untouched food across the table. **"You're gonna have to, like, finish this. I don't eat meat."** I explained for my rudeness. I mean here was a guy willing to fix me up a plate of food and I didn't even want it. That screamed rude from every angle, if I'd been sick it would've been a different story.

**"Oh sorry."** Kurt said bring his fork back down to his plate. From the way he stopped, it seemed Kurt was planning to not finish his own breakfast just because I said something. It was kinda sweet really, but not practical.

**"It's not like you knew that. And I don't have a problem with others eating meat, I just don't like it."** Munching away on my bread I made sure Kurt continued to eat before continuing on**. "Besides I don't avoid all meat. I totally, like, eat fish and all. Just really don't red meat, ya know?"**

Standing up carefully, I left Kurt to his food and walked to were the pitchers of juice were on the table. Pouring two glasses of orange, I set one before Kurt before grabbing another piece of toast to munch on. **"Like where is everyone?"** I asked. The only people in the room were me and Kurt, who was almost done with my plate alongside his own.

**"Danger room."** Kurt replied simply **"But you don't have to worry about that yet."** Gathering up the dishes, Kurt walked into the kitchen to put them into the dishwasher. Looking over his shoulder to see me leaning against the door jam, Kurt once again extended his hand. **"Ready for the rest of the tour?"** he asked, a goofy grin gracing his mouth.

Placing my hand firmly into his, I felt something soft under my palm, like cat fur, but before I could dwell on it the tug of teleportation whisked us out of the kitchen and to where ever Kurt had decided to start the tour.


	6. Touring the Mansion

Touring the Mansion

Once the brimstone cleared from my nose and I could breathe easy, I saw Kurt's worried gray eyes inches from my own. **"You ok Keety?" ** He asked as I jumped in surprise.

Placing a hand over my speeding heart, I nodded to show Kurt I was fine. "I'm just winded for some reason, ya know. That and you were, like, right in my face. I didn't even hear you move that close."

Stepping back, Kurt allowed me a bit more breathing room and a chance to look at the room. 'Oh wow.' I thought, dropping my arm to my sides. We were standing in a comfy looking room where, besides one area holding a large flat screen, every wall surface was covered with bookshelves. "How cool." I breathed as I turned slowly.

"Zis," my guide said shifting his weight where he was sitting on his toes and had his elbows resting on his knees, "is the den where most of the other students come to hang and play or watch videos."

Looking closer, I did notice the cases were indeed filled with DVD cases and not books like I first thought. Still cool, just not as so.

"- and not a repeat title." Kurt finished, still sitting on his toes.

"That's, like, cool." I said quickly, trying to cover the fact I'd zoned out while he was talking… oops.

"Ze door behind you leads to ze library, but I fear that isn't a stop this tour as I doubt you'll be coming out for quite some time." With a twinkle in his eyes, Kurt stood up liquidly and bonelessly much the same way my cat, Ginger, back home did.

As the two of us continued our way across the floor plans, Kurt kept up a funny banter the whole time. Excluding the den and library there was also the kitchen/ dining room, a garage larger than the advradge home, multiple dorm-like rooms on the second floor and other class rooms on the main floor.

Kurt explained that even though we went to the local high school, Bayville High, every other day after school the mutants got in groups with elder, like powered mutants to teach tem control. And on Tuesdays, Thursday s and Saturday s all of them met in the danger room with 'the Wolverine.'

We were just reaching the kitchen once again when the alarm on Kurt's watch started going off. "Perfect timing." He grumbled, glaring at the noisy watch. Shutting it off quickly, Kurt rushed something out hastily that I didn't quite catch and disappeared.

Walking to the kitchen, I gathered up some large pans and placed them on the stove top. 'I think I got told to start lunch, but I don't really know what to make.' Digging in the cabinets I placed all the simple items needed for grilled cheese on the island and got to work.

A bit later I had a large pile of sandwiches growing, some with meat and others plain, and a couple of soups warming up slowly. Hearing voices behind me, I turned to see a bunch of ragged looking teens enter the kitchen. As they slowly filed into the large space each of them slowed their pace upon seeing me. Guess not all of them got the memo of the new kid.

Voicing something along those lines, I turned back to the food, hiding. "Like, food done." I added lamely, turning off the heat on the stove.

Jean walked in just as I was placing the last grilled cheese onto a plate. Taking a look around, Jean looked around once again. "Kitty, where's Kurt?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know, he just totally _poofed _off somewhere."

"When?" she prompted

"Like, after the alarm on his wrist watch started to going off." Leaving it with that answer with a shake of her head, Jean grabbed some food and turned away.

"Touch break." Said a bleached blond male as he reached for the plate I was making.

Snapping the back of his hand smartly with the flipper next to me, I saved the plate from his reaching mocha fingers. "This one's Kurt's." I said extending my right hand. "The name's Kitty by the way."

Grasping my offered hand instead of the plate, the easy going male gave me his name along with the other people in the room. "Evan Daniels. You seem to already know Jean. Scott, her boyfriend, is the one in shades. The goth looking chick is Rouge, just a heads up," he said making up his own plate, "don't make skin contact."

Puzzled, I ladled some tomato soup into a bowl next to the three ham and cheese sandwiches I'd set aside for Kurt.

"Just trust me on it." Evan continued, scooping up some soup as well. "I don't see the others, but there's also Wolverine, Professor X and my Aunty O, Storm." Chowing down on the food I made, Evan dragged me to where Rouge was sitting to include me in there lunch time table talk.

And while it was fun to relax with others, I grew worried as Kurt's food grew cold. Where the heck was he?


	7. Lazy Afternoon

Lazy Afternoon

**"You sure we shouldn't, like, go check if he's ok?" **I asked while I followed my fellow mutants towards the den.

**"Nah suga." **Rouge drawled, pushing her lushes chocolate locks out of her face. "He'll be fane, trust us."

**"He'll pop down into the kitchen once he's ready. In the meantime why don't the three of us go watch a movie?" **Evan asked, trying to get my mind off Kurt.

Sighing, I allowed the two of them to drag me down the hall. **"Just no horror, I don't do ookie stuff too well."** Entering the well-stocked den, I missed the sad look that passed between the two behind me.

A little while later, the three of us were still trying to pick which movie to watch when Evan's cell rang. **"Dude," **he asked after checking the ID **"where ya at?" ** Telling us to continue picking a movie, Evan took his call into the hall. Rouge and I had finally chosen on an action/adventure neither one of us had seen but both parties agreed looked good.

**"Hey," **the dark skinned boy called as the top half of his white wife beater peeked from around the door. **"Five min for full." **He said cryptically looking at Rouge. **"So you guys load up the movie and I'll get some corn popping don't start without me."**

Turning back to the home system, Rouge talked me through the process of changing the TV from cable to DVD. It wasn't long before the pre movie credits were rolling and popcorn could be smelt. Drawing the curtains, the room became more theater-like. _'Jeez, this screen really is huge just like the rest of this place.'_ I thought as I flopped down next to the green clad goth. The screen really did take up the whole wall.

**"So, Rouge?" **I asked crossing my arms before me kinda like a shield. **"Evan was, like, saying something about no skin contact. What up with that?"** I wanted to know, but didn't want to seem rude so didn't know how to word my question.

Hearing her sigh, I turned my gaze to my peer. **"Ma mutation reacts to sink contact. Teh easy way ta 'splain is that I absorb your life from touch, but it isn't just ya life. I take yer memories, yer powers, I **_**become **_**you fer a short while."**

Rouge grew silent once again after she finished explaining to me. Warily, not because of skin but because she didn't seem the type, I wrapped my arms quickly around the girl beside me in a hug.

Ghosting a smile, Rouge pushed her hair out of her face. **"Now,"** I asked no longer shy around this quiet female. **"Who does your hair?"** giggling I fingered the stripes in her hair. Compared to her darker brown, Rouge's bangs weren't just lighter, they were white.

Between both of our banter it didn't seem ling until the pre movie credits were done, which neither of us watched, and Evan came walking in with two large bowls of buttered popcorn. **"Miss me?"** he asked passing a bowl to the two of us before taking a seat in an arm chair.

**"Ya left?"** Rouge joked from the floor where we had transferred to a bit earlier. Setting the bowl between us, Rouge grabbed the remote to start the movie.

**"Starting vithout me?"**

**"Kurt!"** I explained jumping up. Wrapping my arms around his middle, it seemed Kurt was surprised by my reaction. **"You ok?"** I asked taking a step back.

**"Ja. I'm fine, vas feeling a bit off."** Heading toward the open couch, Kurt settled himself as Rouge joined him.

With my back against the couch I sat back on the floor, moving the popcorn closer. Feeling just a bit jiffed I offered the two behind me the bowl. Pressing play on the remote I enjoyed the movie.

Out of the four of us, almost the whole movie was commented on. They were simple things from** "Wah teh hell was tha girl thinkin', wearing heels ta a fight."** (Rouge) and **"Ooh"** and **"Ahh"** from Evan at the explosions. Even Kurt jumped in a few times during one of the fights saying how he needed to try that out sometimes.

It was all so blissfully normal, it was wonderful. I'd only known about my mutations a few days but if all the people here were as nice as these, I'd be fine. In the short time I'd known them I already felt more at home around them then with the friends I made back home.

Between unpacking and hanging, it wasn't long before my weekend drew to an end. By the time I was close to the other three it didn't seem like I'd been here less than them.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but at least I give you 2 chapters this week right?


	8. Morning of

A/N: This is the section where my right to artistic freedom comes into play. You'll be seeing more of it in later chapters, and I'd like to add I don't know what age I want everyone I don't normally think along age lines and more along what school year the person is in.

Morning of… 

Silencing the blaring alarm I'd set on my phone, I grumbled while giving a deep full body stretch. **"Why are beds always more comfy when it's time to get up?"** I asked no one in general.

Tossing back the blankets I gathered up the shower bag I'd laid out the night before. Wearing naught but my shorts and baggy white shirt padded down the hall to the female's shower._ 'Hope I got up early enough so I don't have to share.'_ I thought, pushing in the bathroom door.

After a, luckily, quick and empty shower I changed into the same outfit from Saturday, freshly washed. Yes I could've worn something else but it was my favorite and gave off the message I was a stylin' girl who loved to have fun without being a total skank.

Once in my room again, I rapidly made my bed and packed my small tan backpack-like purse. Filling it with a spiral, couple of gel pens, my fully charged phone and a day planner I swiped a dash of color onto my lips before dropping the gloss into the pace as well.

With a pair of cute wedges on my feet I left for the kitchen where breakfast was being served. For the most part Mrs. Ororo did the cooking but sometimes she gets a break, like when I cooked lunch that one day, and from the yummy smells wafting down the hall I knew she was on duty this morning.

Exchanged greetings were given as I entered the room. After a weekend with these people I wasn't surprised I didn't get a warm welcome, nobody was a morning person. Well one person was, but he was too busy shoving food down his gullet to do more than smile.

Sitting next to Kurt I watched as he placed yet more food onto his plate. **"Geez, no one's going to take your food."** I laughed as he launched back to his breakfast. **"You can slow down and save some for the rest of us."**

Cutting into my French toast I cast my gaze around the table. Most of the other students were still upstairs getting ready so it was just Kurt and I at the table, Logan and Ororo were both still in the kitchen.

**"So,"** I asked while eating. **"What's Bayville High like?"** I knew the others all went there but never learned what grade when the professor told me that's where I would be going. **"And who's in what grade?"**

Leaning back into his chair, Kurt finished his mouthful before answering slower than normal to help cover his lovely accent**. "It's an ok place I guess. Lots of people. Don't know how to compare it to other schools seeing as I'd never been to one." **Kurt answered before adding everyone's grades.** "Scott and Jean are fourth year, Evan and myself are second while Rouge is first year." **

**"You were home schooled?"** I asked shocked

**"Um… yeah, I didn't get out of all that often."** Lapsing back into silence, breakfast was finished by all within no time. Our packs in hand the five mutants who would be riding to school in Scott's car walked toward the lovely red convertible parked in the driveway. Planting his foot solidly onto his board, Evan waved as he buckled his helmet and we drove off.

The drive was short and it wasn't long before Scott was pulling into a parking space. **"Common Sugah."** Rouge said dragging me from the car. **"I'll take ya to the office ta get yer class list."** Following behind Rouge, not that I had much of a choice, we raced toward the admin building before slowing to a halt outside the doors.

**"Like, thanks."** I huffed, fixing my hair back into its normally neat pony.

**"No problem Kitty, but trust meh yeh didn't want ta be th're at the moment." **Rouge explained as we went to check in with the lady behind the desk. **"Duncan was making a bee line straight fer Scott. When eva those two get tageter, sparks fly."**

** "Mrs D_ will see you now." **The office aid said cutting Rouge's and my chat short. Leaving me to enter the principal's office, my gothic friend headed off to first period. Giving a small wave to each other, we parted ways.

A/N: Sorry about Rouge's accent, heck everyone's accent. If ya'll know of a good story to help me out with that could you shoot me up a PM please and thanks?


	9. SORRY!

Don't you hate stupid authors who let their story die without any heads up?

Yeah me to. Sorry guys

When I moved from my last house the spiral AA was in got left behind and even after I FINALLY got it overseas I didn't have net

Long story short, I'm gonna be posting up again here soon (Trying to get a Ch up this Sunday but if not then next week)

Sorry for the long delay and all that.

Thanks for waiting

~Fox


End file.
